The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for enhanced security control systems.
Certain systems, such as industrial automation systems, may include capabilities that enable the control and monitoring of the system. For example, an industrial automation system may include controllers, field devices, and sensors monitoring data for subsequent analysis. Furthermore, such industrial control systems may include one or more devices that may be coupled to the controller and may communicate with other systems according to the Object Linking and Embedding (OLE) for Process Control (OPC) Unified Architecture (UA) protocol. OPC UA is a protocol for manufacturer-independent communication used in industrial automation systems (e.g., automated power generation systems and automated manufacturing systems) that is specified by the OPC Foundation. For example, an industrial automation system may include an OPC UA server that may generally store information regarding the operational parameters of the industrial automation system. Additionally, the OPC UA server may also make this information available, via a network connection, to one or more OPC clients operating at another location. It would be beneficial to improve control system security.